


'Bonding Time'

by SonnyDisposition



Series: RemRom Pure Fluff AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Sibling Incest, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Roman and Remus make a fort and it's just all fluff. Literally no story just cuteness.





	'Bonding Time'

“Roman!” Remus yells as he runs into his twins room, stopping in front of his bed and staring at him. Roman turns his head up towards his brother in acknowledgement. “Sleepover!” Remus shouts and then proceeds to trounce around the room to gather numerous random items, Roman’s head follows his brothers movements from the perch on his bed.

“Sleepover? With who? Is everyone joining us?” he enquires, glaring suspiciously playful at Remus as he continues to raid Roman’s things.

“Uh, you and me. Obviously. Come on who else is worthy of our time, huh?” it seems like the question wasn’t rhetorical, considering he stopped bouncing and talking, a playful smile on his face as well.

“Well, everyone else for one, Thomas is a given of course” Roman waves his hand.

“Oh, pish posh, you know what I meant” Remus scoffs flipping his hand about.

“You know, it’s not really a sleepover if we live together. You _do_ know this right?”

Remus rolls his eyes “Well, oh sibling of mine, let me educate you!” he says dramatically, twirling around and booping Roman’s nose. “It’s a sleepover if” he holds up his fingers, ticking them off as he goes.

“One: we make a super awesome fort in the living room.

Two: we watch dumb movies and laugh at them all night.

Three: when not watching movies we either play video games, have a meaningful philosophical bull shit talk or a pillow _or_ food fight Or both at the same time!

Four: I say it is” he concludes. “Now stop being a buttcheek and come downstairs to help me set it up.”

Roman sighs with a small chuckle “yes sure I’ll be down in a second, just need to finish this sketch.” Remus seems satisfied with that answer, cause he turns with a hop and saunters out the door with an armful of things.

Roman wanders downstairs a little while after, sniffing the air, a small smile tugging at his lips, walking into the commons room he plops himself down next to his twin who is sitting upside down on the couch.

“Are you baking cookies?” he asks sceptically as he tilts his head to the side, sniffing the air again, eyes widening “and making chocolate popcorn?” he says a little shocked.

“Psshh” Remus scoffs and waves his hand “yeah right _dad_ will let me use the kitchen ever again after the first time I used the kitchen, you should see the other sides kitchen, totally unusable” he says, manic grin on his face.

“Right, what was I thinking? Does that mean you got Patton to cook for us?” he exclaims a little too enthusiastically for Remus’ liking, making him faux pout.

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it” he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, sticking his tongue out.

Roman laughs and rests his head on Remus’ shoulder, snuggling up a bit to his twin.

“Aw, Remus. We all know you’re the worst cook in this family. Don’t try and deny.” Remus opens his mouth to argue, but Roman adds in “it wont work.” Remus glares at his twin as best he can, until he lets out a laugh of his own.

“Yeah, I know. But only because I make it that way, I can cook you’ll see. You’ll all see!” he cackles a little too dramatically, getting Roman to be a giggling mess.

“You’re insane” Roman exclaims between giggles, pushing his brothers face away from himself.

“Oh, I know. But I got you to laugh” he says the last word in a sing song voice and then flipping off of the couch, making the both of them tumble to the ground as he jumps up with a flourish, making his way to the large pile of pillows, blankets and sheets to begin on their fort.

“Ugh rude” Roman says through a smile, looking up at his brother from the floor with a slight pout in place.

“I think I can get used to seeing you look up at me like that Ro” Remus says like he just figured this out.

“I bet you could, but we’ve got a fort to build don’t we?” Roman replies.

“And we’ll continue this conversation in that fort then!” Remus declares.

“So, we just going to conjure it up or do it the good old fashioned way?” Roman questions.

Hearing a loud dramatic gasp and having a pillow thrown at his head, courtesy of The Duke of course

.“Why would you even think of just conjuring it! It takes away from the sibling bonding! And not to mention the sleepover fun.” Remus shouts out.

“I doubt we can bond even more than we have” Roman deadpans.

“You’d be surprised dude. You never know what can happen.” he says, matter of factly.

“Fine fine” Roman concedes “It would look nicer with it being conjured, but I understand what you mean.”

So they start up on the fort and it nears it’s completion sooner than either think it would with all the distractions they provide each other and the multiple times they had to rebuild it because the structural integrity wasn’t up to par but they got there.

As Roman is safety pinning one last thing into place Patton walks into the living room.

“Hey kiddos! Cookies are cooling and the popcorn is done for your little bonding night for whenever you want them, I know how scorching you like your baked goods Remus.”

“Thank you Padre, we would be eating cardboard or worse if it wasn’t for you” Roman says as he goes to gather the snacks, shoving Remus in a mound of pillows before he even got the chance to get up from what he was pining down.

“The fuck Ro!” he laughs out, while attempting to pull himself out of the large amount of cushioning, failing horribly.

Patton giggles at the brothers antics “no problamo Romano! I’m always happy to help, I’m gonna go to my room now though so have fun!” He says as he walks up the stairs instead of sinking out to his room.

As Roman bounds his way back to the living room, large bowl in one arm and a Tupperware of cookies in the other, salutes to Patton as he ascends “sweet dreams Pat!”

The Prince stops right in front of Remus after putting the snacks down and looks down at him still encased in the comforters and pillows “what are you doing?” Roman asks.

“Uh, resigning to my fate. Duh” he’s stopped trying to escape the floofyness of the pillows to instead stay perfectly still. “Cookie me” he calmly orders.

Roman goes back to the table, picks up a cookie from the container and throws it at his brother, it lands on his face and he splutters a laugh, squirming once again to get out of the pillow jail.

“Oh, did I get your face?” Roman snickers.

“You did that on purpose” Remus laughs out but shoves the cookie in his mouth anyway.

“You can’t prove that” Roman responds as he goes to help his brother out of his prison.

“I see how it is” he looks up to Roman’s extended hand, grabs it and yanks the prince down with him into the pillows.

Roman lands on top of him, smashing their foreheads together in a painful crack, they both blink the tears away, looking at each other before falling into loud laughter.

When the laughter dies down, Roman rests his elbows on each side of Remus’ face, smirking at him.

“I’m not getting off of you” he declares before flopping fully onto the duke, Remus delving into laughter once again.

“Come on Ro!” he chortles as he flails his legs. Roman shakes his head.

“Mmnm, nope” he says, against his brothers neck, voice muffled a bit.

“Don’t talk it tickles!” Remus laughs out, struggling a bit under his twins weight.

Roman lifts himself up a bit to look at Remus “you make a compelling argument, oh brother mine” he says as he bonks their foreheads together affectionately this time “I’ll kiss it instead then” he says as he pecks the flesh at Remus’ neck softly.

Remus growls and latches on to Roman’s shoulders “as much as I’d like to keep on this track, and holy ever loving fuuuuck do I, we have a fort to make comfy.”

“Another compelling argument there, you’re gonna have to let me go though” Roman says with another small peck.

“You’re kinda making it hard” Remus says; then adds “double entendre totally intended” he purrs.

Roman snickers an ‘of course’ as he actually does get off the large pile of pillows and such they were sharing.

“Aren’t you going to help me up?” Remus implores, with puppy dog eyes.

“Mm, nope. You suffer” Roman replies, checking his perfect nails nonchalantly.

“And people say I’m the evil twin, what ever happened to chivalry Princey?

“So many compelling arguments tonight, you’ve been spending too much time with Logan.”

“Ya jealooooous Roro?” Remus teases.

“Not in the slightest, now help with the rest of this so we can put on a movie we can ignore.”

That gets Remus to move from his comfort prison.

They put all the blankets and pillows in the fort with their snacks and some drinks and they’re finally done.

“So what are we doing first?” Roman tilts his head a bit in question.

“Snacks and that ignoring movies thing duh” Remus waves his hand in an 'obviously’ motion, then his eyes light up “I’ll go get a stack of horror movies” he declares, bouncing off to the movie shelf.

“Get the games we’re going to play also so we don’t have to later” Roman interjects as he watches Remus leave the fort.

“Smart!” Remus yells towards the fort he just left.

They get settled into their fort, and they actually get into the first movie they put on just because of how bad it is.

They’re on their stomachs watching the horror movie, Roman snuggled close to Remus who is ranting at the current stupid teenager on screen.

“Ugh, this bitch is so dumb! DON’T GO THERE!” he yells at the screen, pounding his hands on the floor in front of him, Roman snickers at his outburst. “I swear his only redeeming quality are his looks! And he’s not even that pretty!” he complains.

Roman nods “you’re right. he’s got nothing on you” Roman says playfully mocking, rocking their shoulders together.

“Damn straight he doesn’t you fuckin narcissist” Remus affirms with a quick nod, grinning at the television as the guy on screen gets brutally murdered with a hatchet. “What did I just say?” he says flapping his hand at the television.

“To not go there.”

“And what did he fucking do?”

“He went there.”

The twins watched that movie and then proceeded to put on another, but soon lost interest in it in favour for getting more interested with each other.

“We don’t have to watch this movie” Remus says as he snuggles closer to Roman.

“Or, we can watch this movie” Roman says, playing dumb.

Remus huffs “ooor” he prompts as he wiggles up a little further and nuzzles Romans neck.

“Ooor?” Roman asks as Remus starts to trail little kisses up his neck.

“Yeah, or” he says between the neck kisses, Roman letting out a breathy laugh.

“Ah, I see. Or.” Roman hums.”But this movie is soooo interesting” Roman says sarcastically.

Remus whines “or you could just kill my hopes and dreams! You just stabbed my dreams in the head!” he exclaims with a pout on his face “are you happy Ro? You just killed my dreams, they’re dead, laying on the floor bleeding out with no way of getting help, wounded, in agony with no one for miles and miles around to-”

“Are you finished yet? You took this way too far you drama queen” Roman says as he snickers, rolling his eyes.

Remus playfully glares and hums a little looking at Roman, smirk on his lips. “Shut up” he says affectionately.

“But what else would I ever do with my mouth?” Roman asks playfully before Remus bites down on his neck, getting a small moan in reward, trailing small bites and kisses up Roman’s neck and along his jaw, up to his ear and whispers.

“Oh, I can think of a couple of things” he bites Romans lobe, trailing his hands all along Romans torso.

“Ahh- I uh, I bet you can” Roman lets out a little whimper as the biting continues, bites turning into suckling,“ahh-haa-as much as I like this, may-mm-maybe you shouldn’t leave a mark” he says between his small moans. Remus acknowledges him with a hum, licking the small wound he just made.

He wouldn’t mind the mark if they didn’t have to hide their relationship from everyone else, they all think this is 'sibling bonding time’. I mean it is, but also date night.

“Ah, too late, sorry bro. Looks like it’s scarves or turtle necks for you” he announces a little proudly, Roman glaring slightly before rolling over and switching their roles, biting down hard on Remus’ neck before he gets a chance to react.

“Mm-hahh, yeess Roomaan” he wines out in a moan.

“Mmm, you’re suffering with me” he says as he continues to make the bite mark a bit larger, getting slightly louder than his own moans from Remus in reward.

Pulling back when satisfied with the mark that is on his twins neck by now and smirks.

“Don’t stop now” Remus huffs out.

Roman smiles and moves closer to Remus again but to kiss him on the lips this time.

“We should probably go to sleep soon though” Roman says in between small quick kisses and then pausing.

“Probably” Remus mumbles against his lips.

“That’s not going to happen is it?”

Remus just answers with a wide smile a growl and another bite mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiiight make a second part to this where it left off at but like, I've never written smut before so lets just see about that one hmm?
> 
> Also you can totally come and chill with me on tumblrdothell @ shut-up-its-funny.tumblr.com


End file.
